


One set

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: Snippets of Izumi and Nazuna's relationship ❤





	1. First kiss → 2nd year

They always met in one of the shady spots close to the sports grounds; sometimes to vent, sometimes to just sit in silence. Nazuna stood next to Izumi, both of them watching leaves flutter over the stranded tennis court.  
"... Nobody plays anymore..." His voice was quiet and raspy.  
"Huh? Do you want to play? Can you even play?"  
"I can play... but... not allowed..." He sighed, playing with the ends of his hair.  
"Do what you want to do, idiot." Izumi clicked his tongue, tapping Nazuna's head, "Come on, Nazunyan. One set."  
".... Izumichin?" 

Nazuna yelped as the tennis ball flew past his head, Izumi laughed and Nazuna swore.  
"Game point, Nazuny~an!" He jogged over to pick up the ball and Nazuna grumbled; it had been a really close game.  
"You're quite noisy aren't you?" Izumi stood in front of him, smiling.  
"...I can be..." He looked away, hoping that he was still frowning and not blushing. Nazuna handed the racket back to Izumi.   
He wearily looked up at the school and sighed.  
"Stop spacing out. Let's go." Izumi's hand was on Nazuna's shoulder, squeezing gently as they walked back to the lockers. He didn't let go and Nazuna hummed, leaning close to Izumi and holding onto his polo shirt.

Nazuna looked up to meet Izumi's eyes as the door closed behind them, "Hey, Izumichin... thank you~"   
"For?" Izumi raised an eyebrow.  
"For... playing with me? You really helped..." he leaned up kissing his jaw softly, Izumi slid an arm around Nazuna, kissing him back on his lips.  
"So... same time, next week?" Izumi murmured against Nazuna's lips. He grinned before stepping back and putting their rackets back into a dusty locker.  
Nazuna smiled, rocking on his feet.  
"Maybe.... sooner~ Twice a week at least..."


	2. Kiss on the cheek

Izumi huffed, sitting on the bench and dropping his racket to his feet.   
Nazuna picked it up, beaming at Izumi, "Don't be a sore loser, Izumichin~ Come and play another game with me!"  
"Don't be a sore winner, Nazunyan." He clicked his tongue, taking his racket from Nazuna and standing up again. He placed his hand on Nazuna's shoulder, kissing his cheek before murmuring into his ear.  
"Can you last six more sets, love?"  
Nazuna smirked and bounded back to the court.


End file.
